The Deciding Decision
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: This is fluffy piece of brain dumping that was created by a poll done on the Steph Tart FF Stories FB group this morning. Much love to my fellow Tartans. Hope that you enjoy. *Rated for language and assumed smut to come*


So, I think I have lost my mind a bit. Just a little fun with the girls on Steph Tart FF Stories FB group. Just so you know, I did use the decision maker to choose who went with whom. Hope you like it.

Special Shout out to:

Rainbow Severus MomofPhoenix MyMerryMen Stubborn Pansy

Angela3511 melanie campbell 334 MMBabeFanMmmm Jdho2

&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock!" The three women said in unison, slapping their fisted hands in the space in front of them. Dressed completely in black and smiling ear to ear the women were ecstatic that their mission was a success. Behind them, in the large unmarked panel truck, was their 'bounty'. Nine men were drugged, gagged and bound awaiting their fate. The other women, who were flexing their hands in preparation for their own turn, eyed each other nervously.

"Son of a…" Angela3511 growled as Rainbow Severus yipped for joy. Stubborn Pansy just grumbled something about jumping the gun and kicked at a rock on the pavement.

"Come to mama!" Rainbow Severus did a happy dance, shaking her ass and humming an off tune.

"Two outta three!" Angela3511 Shouted, grabbing Rainbow Severus by the back of the shirt and hauling her back towards the group.

"Don't be salty." Rainbow Severus giggled, finger waving at her conquest in the corner of the van. "I won him fair and square."

"You can't have both though. If you get Woody then I get Bobby." Stubborn Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Rainbow Severus.

"Ugh, fine!" Rainbow Severus threw her hands into the air. "Two out of three, but if I don't win Bobby we have to do a do-over."

"Wait a minute!" melanie campbell 3348 yelped, stepping forward and pointing towards the truck. "You can't do two at once! I am in line for Woody too!"

"You are in line for ALL of them!" Rainbow Severus rolled her eyes.

"Alright! Ladies!" Obsessive Reader22 shouted, stepping between the two as they began to glare at one another. "There are nine men and nine of us. If we start arguing it's probably gonna end in blood shed. There has to be way to do this without any favoritism."

"PULL UP THE DECISION MACHINE!" Jdho2 cried, waving her cell phone in the air.

"Ugh…" MomofPheonix grumbled. "I never win at that kind of shit."

"It will be fair." Jdho2's said quietly, pulling up the website and putting in the information. "Okay so we will go one by one. Starting with….Lester."

MmBabeFanMmmm, Angela3511 and melanie campbell 3348 all stood holding hands and biting their bottom lip.

"Come on Lester! Come to mama!" MmBabeFanMmmm whispered, crossing her legs just in case.

"This takes entirely too long." Angela3511 grumbled, peeking back into the panel truck and ogling Lester.

"And the winner is…."Jdho2 yelled. Rainbow Severus and Obsessive Reader22 made a drumroll on the side of the van. "Angela3511! Come claim your prize!"

"Lucky bitch." MmBabeFanMmm grumbled, dropping her hand and crossing her arms.

"OH MY GOD!" Angela3511 screamed jumping up and down. "I won! I won! He's mine!" She took off into the back of the truck and launched herself at Lester.

"I'll help drag him to her car." Obsessive Reader22 said, cracking her neck and stretching out her arms. She disappeared into the back of the truck and began dragging the still unconscious body of Lester out of the back by his shoulders. His boots smacked the pavement and a groan rumbled from deep in his chest. "Shit…sorry man."

"BE CAREFUL!" Angela3511 cried, quickly grabbing his feet as they continued into the darkened parking garage towards her awaiting vehicle.

"Don't forget to tie him down good, Obsessive Reader22!" Rainbow Severus called after them. "Just in case."

"Yeah yeah." Obsessive Reader22 grumbled, grunting as she hefted his body up to get a better grip. "This isn't my first kidnapping."

"Alright let's see whose next!" Rainbow Severus grabbed the phone from Jdho2 and clicked a few times. "How about Bobby?"

"You can't press it for your own choice, Rainbow Severus!" Jdho2 cried as she whipped the phone out of Rainbow Severus Severus's hand. "I'll push it."

Rainbow Severus and Stubborn Pansy huddled together, nervously rocking back and forth to see who was going to be taking home the sexy medic.

"DrumRoll!" Jdho2 called out. From a hundred yards away there was a yelp, some colorful swearing and then Obsessive Reader22 began drumming on a random car. "The Winner is…Stubborn Pansy!"

"I won?" Stubborn Pansy looked shocked. "I'm not even a writer!"

"Goodbye my love!" Rainbow Severus blew Bobby a kiss as Stubborn Pansy scrambled into the truck to claim her prize. "I had so many plans for that man."

"Jesus." Obsessive Reader22 panted, jogging up and hopping into the back of the truck. "We should have brought a dolly or something."

"You're doing fine." MomofPhoenix smiled. "At least you don't have to pull out Tank….yet."

"Fuck my life." She groaned, disappearing into the darkness of the truck and grunting as she pulled out yet another black clad man.

"Who's next?" melanie campbell 334 asked, peeking into the truck.

"Ummm…Hal?" Jdho2 asked. MomofPhoenix squealed and clapped her hands. "There aren't as many options this time." Jdho2 clicked the decide button and waited as it did its thing. "Well, Mom…you won."

"HECK YEAH!" MomofPheonix pumped her fists in the air. "EAT IT SUCKAS!"

Leaping into the back of the truck, she didn't even wait for Obsessive Reader22 to return to help before dragging the enormous hunk of man meat towards her vehicle.

"Obsessive Reader22, you doing okay?" Rainbow Severus asked as Obsessive Reader22, panting and sweating, laid on the cement and groaned. She gave a thumbs up, her face still pressed into the cold concrete. "Alright then…let's finish this up. I am sure we all have plans."

"Alright so let's do a double header. Rainbow Severus pulls up the decider machine on your phone. I'll run Cal and you run Tank."

Rainbow Severus nodded and quickly loaded up the website. The women waited as they put in the names and together clicked 'Decide'.

"MyMerryMen you won yourself a flaming skull!" Rainbow Severus announced, showing the screen to MyMerryMen as she gaped mouth hanging open.

"MmBabeFanMMM…prepare yourself, girl!" Jdho2 laughed. "You're taking home a Tank."

The women watched as MyMerryMen danced around, tears of joy spilling down her face. MmBabeFanMmm just stood there shocked not saying a word.

"MmBabeFanMmm?" Obsessive Reader22 asked, tipping her head up slightly. "You good, girl?"

"I think she's in shock." Rainbow Severus laughed, poking at MmBabeFanMMM.

"I….I…." MmBabeFanMmmm stammered, her eyes glassing over as she slowly turned to see the giant man crumbled in the corner of the truck. A smile slowly crept over her face before she pushed herself up into the back of the truck.

"You gonna need some help?" Jdho2 asked Obsessive Reader22, who was now taking deep breaths to prepare.

"Nah…I got it." She rose to her feet and stood hands on hips at the tail gate of the truck. "How about we just leave him in there. I can drop him off at your place after I pick up a dolly. That man is WAY too big."

"I know." MmBabeFanMmmm moaned, catching drool off her chin as she stroked her prize's bald head. "Way too big and perfect."

"Here let me do the next one." Obsessive Reader22 took the phone from Jdho2. "Rainbow Severus pulls up Hector and I will pull up Ram."

Rainbow Severus nodded as she put in the information and pressed 'decide'. Obsessive Reader22 giggled as the chosen one displayed.

"Jdho2 you got Ram." Obsessive Reader22 winked, looking over at the other screen. "And Hector is going to melanie campbell 3348. Lucky Bitch."

"YES!" melanie campbell 3348 fist pumped the air and grabbed Hector from under the arms and dragged him away.

"I like a woman who can handle her man." Obsessive Reader22 laughed, watching melanie campbell 3348 stop a few times to fondle the sleeping sexpot before continuing on. "Jdho2, are you good?"

"I'm fantastic!" Jdho2 called out, pushing her sleeping Ram to the end of the truck and humping him on her back as she staggered away.

"Well, Rainbow Severus." Obsessive Reader22 smiled. "That just leaves you and me."

They both looked into the back of the truck at the men they were going to be bringing home; and trying to avoid MmBabeFanMmmm's mild molestation of Tank.

"You wanna Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard Spock it?" Rainbow Severus said, eyeing Woody lying in the corner.

"Nah…you take Woody. I got Manny." Obsessive Reader22 smiled and licked her lips. "You need any help getting him back to your car?"

"Nah, I'll just pull it over and back into it. If I lift the back hatch he will just roll in."

Rainbow Severus and Obsessive Reader22 Fist bumped before Rainbow Severus took off at a dead run towards her SUV.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Manny." Obsessive Reader22 said, chuckling as MmBabeFanMmm looked up. "Keep an eye on my man, will ya?" she asked. "I'll drop ya'll off first before I head to my lair."

Obsessive Reader22 closed the back of the truck and slid into the front; buckling herself in.

"This is SO illegal." Diesel whispered, scaring Obsessive Reader22 half to death.

"Jesus, man!" She yelped, starting the truck and putting it into gear. "They are fictional characters here. So, technically it's NOT illegal."

"Do you think that they are just going to go along with this when they wake up?" He asked, laughing and turning on the radio.

"I already thought of that." Obsessive Reader22 smiled. "Grandma Bella put the Vordo on them before we zapped them."

"Oh that's just cruel." Diesel ruffled her dark hair, dislodging a mass of curls from the bun and into her face.

"Well, they have been teasing these women for years. It's about time they put out." She angled her way onto the highway and towards her first stop. "You just stick to your end of the deal and return them at the end of the week."

"Yes, Ma'am." He mock saluted. "As long as you keep your promise."

"Don't worry." She smiled. "You are SO getting laid. I have a nice steamy Diesel fic just waiting to be written."

"You never disappoint, Babe." He winked. "Hey, since you a Tart…won't that confuse people if you go by 'Babe'?"

"Can't help it…it's been my nickname since I was little." She shrugged and pulled into MmBabeFanMmmm's driveway. "Help me get out Tank?"

"Sure." He unbuckled and opened the door. "Can I have a threesome? Like a girl on girl threesome."

"Of course." She laughed, following him to the back of the truck.

"Last time I was in a good smut scene, I ended up being the bottom." He shook his head. "Not that I mind but I wasn't walking right for a week."

THE END


End file.
